narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Chizuru Uzumaki
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : Chizuru Uzumaki had been in the village. At the time, she was still a genin, learning her family's sealing techniques. When the attack came, her parents told her to hide in the cellar. As she did, her parents' hid the entrance with powerful genjutsu and fuinjutsu. The next day, Chizuru climbed out of the cellar, only to find her home in ruins, and her parents nowhere to be seen. Presuming them dead, she decided to travel to find a new home, eventually ending up in Kirigakure. Changing her last name*, she eventually became a jonin (ANBU/Hunter-Nin?) of the Hidden Mist... *While she did change her last name, she was eventually discovered to be an Uzumaki. Despite this, because of her skill and dedication to Kirigakure, she was spared, and allowed to continue as a Kunoichi. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : She moved to Kirigakure after the destruction of Uzushiogakure. There, she enrolled in the academy under the false name Hayashi. Originally viewed with high levels of suspicion, she was put under heavy watch by the fourth Mizukage. Eventually, through hard work and lots of effort, she became a genin of Kirigakure*. By the time of the main story, she is a retired Hunter-nin, now acting simply as a jonin instructor, and is in charge of a team that includes her daughter Akari and Asuna Yuki... *While there's more to the story on her relation to Kirigakure, I don't wish to reveal spoilers. If more detail is needed, however, please let me know. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to prominent Uzumaki, such as , , or , besides just being an Uzumaki? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : She is the sensei of the team I am creating out of my own fanon characters. Her specialty is her family's sealing techniques. As a former member of the Hunter-Nin, as well as a jōnin, Chizuru is aware of powerful techniques, including secret techniques such as the Mist Rain technique. Like many people in Kirigakure, Chizuru is proficient in the use of Water Release. She also has an affinity for Earth Release, using it to harden her skin against physical attacks and to reinforce her own, or to reshape the landscape around her to her tactical benefit. Finally, she is proficient with Lightning Release, able to channel it through her weapons and into a target to paralyze them. She is talented at both close and long range fighting, and is a master of stealth and deception. She is surprisingly fearless, and has a summoning contract with bears, and like a mother bear defending her cubs, she will not back down from an opponent no matter how strong he or she is. She has shown a great sense of family and warmth in how she raises her daughter, Akari, and her relationship with her student, Asuna. Despite being stern when they do something wrong, she truly cares about them, wanting to make sure that they can function on their own and as a team after growing up... If any details are needed besides those provided, or if there are flaws that prevent this from working, please let me know. --E'Athanata (talk) 21:10, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Uzumaki Applications